


Sweet tooth - Katakuri x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Sweet tooth - Katakuri x Reader

“Here you are my sweet commander,” you chime, feeding Katakuri in the safety of his mochi home, away from prying eyes. He smiled with delight as you fed him his mid-afternoon snack. He hums in delight, his head resting in your lap as he ate, “I love it when you feed me my sweets, my sweet, it makes snack time even better.” He was always much more cheery when snack time came around, so it was a treat in itself, “I’m glad I could help you my dear husband, feeding you brightens my day.” He suddenly sat up and kisses you, “even with all the sweet snacks and drinks, nothing compares to the sweetness that is you my dear wife.” You blush and go into a fit of giggles, “o-oh you, you don’t have to compliment me.” He takes your hands in his and leans closer to you, “but I do. You’re my sweet wife and you deserve the world. I want to give it to you.” Your face turned bright red by this point, you weren’t able to utter another word as he had pulled you into a hug, “thank you for being my wife.” You smile and nestle into his chest, “being your wife doesn’t have to be thanked with words, it’s shown by the love you give.” He hummed and pulled you into his lap, then offered you a bite of his snack, “then allow me to show you.”


End file.
